My Queen
by HeartzKittens
Summary: A child with a mysterious power is taken in by the queen of Mirkwood, affecting the lives of all Middle Earth. A friend, a brother, or maybe something more? Of course he could never tell her, for his father would not permit such a marriage. He didn't even know if she felt the same for him.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is a collab fic w/ pysch lover101, I hope you enjoy this first chapter and please favorite, follow, and review. Enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: We own nothing but our OC**

* * *

It had been a quiet, peaceful day in Mirkwood. The queen had decided to go for a stroll in the garden, along with her son Legolas. The trees were a beautiful emerald green, a sign of a thriving people. They walked along the gravel path, smiling and laughing about Legolas's training earlier that day.

"I hit the apple right off the tree" he said with bright eyes.

"Of course you did, you have the same love for archery as I did when I was young. Never forget that love is an important thing, and should always be treasured" she said, patting his head.

"What is the difference between your love for father and love for a child?" he asked, as they stopped by a little bench in the middle of the garden shaded by large oak trees.

"Well your father and I love each other in a romantic sense, while I love you as my son, as someone part of my family" she said sitting down and motioning for Legolas to sit on her lap.

"Does everyone have someone to love like you and father?" he asked.

"Yes and no. Everyone loves in different ways, whether it's romantically or not is up to them. Someday you might find someone you love like your father and I, but you mustn't force it. It happens naturally" she said smiling down at him.

Suddenly they heard a cry. It sounded like the cry of an infant. The queen's head snapped to where the sound came from. She quickly set Legolas down and ran toward the noise, calling to a couple of guards stationed nearby. She came around the side of some trees to a small clearing where a basket lay on the ground. Inside was a small baby girl, wrapped in a woolly blanket. There was no note, just the name Tamar embroidered on the blanket.

The little baby gave another cry. As soon as the queen heard it, her maternal instincts kicked in and hushed her back to sleep. She soon felt a tug on her dress.

"Mother? Who is that?"

As they started walking back, she replied,

"I do not know, darling."

* * *

Once we returned to the great halls of Mirkwood, we brought the mysterious child to King Thranduil, mother's husband and my father. Before she spoke, mother ushered me into the hall to wait for her. I knew I shouldn't eavesdrop on them, but curiosity got the better of me and I peered around the corner, through a crack in the door.

"What have you found my love?" father asked descending his throne and coming to mother's side.

"I believe it is a human child, but I sense there is something different about her. Something you or I have not seen for centuries" she said.

"Yes, I feel it too. A strange presence resides over this child. We should not keep it here any longer, with this power many throughout the lands will hunt her, hunt us, if we do not send her away" father said. In his eyes I saw, for only a second, an emotion I had not seen on his face before. True fear. Fear for the death of his people, he looked at mother with those fearful eyes.

"My love, you can't honestly think I'm just going to let this poor child go. She does not deserve a life on the run, no child does. We must take care of her, she will need help with her power and it would be nice for Legolas to have someone he can play with. And you know how much I've always wanted a baby girl." mother said taking father's hand.

Sighing, he ran his hand through his hair and looked around the throne room.

"I understand that you feel you must protect this child, but I cannot bring this upon my…our kingdom."

I couldn't understand why father was so against the child living here, even if she had some kind of strange power. It was the first time I had met someone outside the walls of my home, I couldn't let her go without knowing more. Without thinking, I burst through the door and ran up to stand between them.

"Wait father! Please, don't send her away! Maybe her power could be useful to us?"

Looking down, I whispered, "and it would be nice to have someone around. Someone I could play with."

I saw the pity in father's eyes, he knew it wasn't easy for me to make friends considering I was the son of the King. He looked down, seeming to be in deep thought for a moment before he said, "the girl can stay, but only if you train her yourself. She will be your responsibility."

"I will. But how will I know how to train her?"

"You will know when the time comes."

* * *

"Happy birthday, love!" I watched as mother brought out Tamar's favorite dessert, cheese cake, to celebrate her third birthday. The cake was plain, except for the big, juicy strawberry on top. That was Tamar's favorite part. Mother sliced her a piece and Tamar squealed with joy, smiling happily and took a huge bite. Mother laughed and moved a piece of Tamar's midnight black hair out of her face and behind her ear.

"Would you like a slice, darling?" She asked, motioning towards the large cake on the table.

"Yes please." Getting up, I walked over to Tamar, while mother sliced me a piece of the cake.

"How are you doing my little princess? Do you want to play some games after we are done eating?" I asked.

"Yay! Princess! Princess!" I smiled down at her and rustled her hair as I sat back down in my seat, now with a delicious slice of cake just waiting to be eaten. Her favorite game to play was called Princess, and she was of course the princess and I was her prince.

Once I finished eating my slice of cake, I looked up to see Tamar's face covered in frosting. Right then, father walked into the room.

"What's going on?" Mother hurried over to him.

"It's her third birthday, do you not remember honey?"

"You know her birthday?"

"Well, no but we decided that the day we found her was a good enough day to be her birthday."

Not wanting to sit and be subjected to my father's temper, I stood up and asked Tamar if she wanted to go play now. To which she smiled and nodded, wiping her face and pulling me towards the door to the fountain outside.

Once we got outside, she dragged me along to the trail next to the fountain. Crouching down, I asked, "What do you want to do?" Biting her lip, she looked around and soon after, her eyes lit up like stars at night.

"Princess, princess!" she exclaimed jumping up and down.

"Alright we can play Princess, I can be the prince."

"If you're my prince, that mean we get married?"

I looked down at her little innocent face and smiled.

"Maybe if you were taller than me, we could get married." I laughed, imagining a really tall Tamar. That would never happen, right?

And being the cute little girl she was, she ran over and leapt onto a rock and yelled, "Haha, now I taller than you. We get married now?"

I just laughed and lifted her up in the air, "maybe."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Second chapter! We're so excited for you all to read it. Once again don't forget to review, follow, and favorite. Enjoy**

* * *

I never knew my life would change in such a way that day in the garden. It was a beautiful day outside, and birds were chirping. The leaves had turned from a vibrant green to a dull, but still beautiful brown and red. Mother, Lego and I were walking around,  
looking for a place where we could all sit down for our picnic. We packed jams, fresh bread, cookies and little cakes and pies. We were all about to sit down when I spotted a beautiful bird in the trees.

"Mama, Lego! Look at that birdie!" I pointed my finger up to the trees to show them the bird I saw. It had bright blue feathers and was perched atop a nest with little baby birds nestled inside.

"What a lovely bird honey." Replied mother. Before we could start unpacking our picnic basket, Lego's tutor Antar, called for him behind us. I never liked Antar, he always gave me a glare whenever I was with Lego. He taught Lego to read, write and even  
fight. I wanted to learn with them, but Antar would lock the door to the library so I could never go in. Reading and writing was something for the privileged, he told me once.

"Come now young prince, we must get to your lessons or you will never learn true discipline." Antar said motioning for Lego to come with him.

"No Lego! Don't go! We only just got out here." I said grabbing his arm.

"I know Tamar, but I must learn how to read and write. It is a requirement I must meet as future king. Tomorrow we can all go on a long walk through the whole garden. We can even go swimming in the pond. I promise I will spend the day with you tomorrow."

"Alright, but don't break your promise." He waved goodbye and gave me a pat on the head as he walked back into the palace with Antar.

"What do you want to eat first, sweetie?"

"Umm…can I have some bread and jam, mama?" Smiling, she nodded and started spreading the jam on the bread for me.

"Thank you mother." I mumbled taking a big bite. I looked around at all the birds flying and at the cloudless sky. What a lovely day Lego was missing.

* * *

"Okay Legolas, I need you to focus." I nodded and looked at the apple at the far end of the room.

"Shoot it just like you did before when we were shooting apples off the trees. Except this time make the arrow glide through the apple. Alright?" Nodding again, I notched an arrow in my bow and aimed it at the apple. After taking a deep breath, I let  
the arrow fly.

It went into the apple, but instead of neatly going through the other end, the arrow destroyed it. I looked down at the bits of apple all over the floor and then to my tutor. He looked the least bit pleased.

"Prince Legolas, you cannot expect to ever be king if you are thinking of other things while in battle. You could have easily made that shot, but your mind was elsewhere. Tell me, what troubles you?"

Looking down, I replied,

"Mother told me that the day would come when I would need to train Tamar with her powers, but it's been years since then and there have been no signs of her power. I don't even know what her power is. When they do come, I don't know if I'll know what  
to do. I'm afraid I've failed as her teacher."

"Forget about teaching that beast, she will only do more harm than good."

"Tamar is not a beast, she is my friend. Do not disrespect her."

I looked at his shocked face just as a guard came running in.

* * *

"Come on honey, let's go walk to the stream."

"Yay, how far is it?"

"Not that far, if you get tired I'll carry you. Before we go, you need to take your blood tablets. You have not told anyone about these have you? You must never tell a soul for they would hunt you down if they knew what you were. Only tell Legolas. He  
can be trusted with your secret, he will accept you."

"I have never told anyone mother. But how will I tell him?"

"You will know when the time is right."

After swallowing the medicine, mother grabbed my hand and we headed toward the stream. I looked around at all the flowers and all the pretty, large redwoods. Mirkwood was such a dazzling place, filled with the sounds and smells of nature. It was home.  
The people of Mirkwood were kind and accepted me even though I was not elvish. In that moment the world seemed to be at peace. Then everything shattered.

* * *

 **POV - Thranduil**

I was walking towards the throne room when I felt it. It was a feeling of great pain coming from my wife. I sensed she was in the garden and sprinted to her, I had to know she was alright.

What I found did not quell my fears. My beautiful, vibrant, kind wife was buckled over with an arrow through her middle. I rushed to her, falling to my knees beside her.

"My love who has done this to you? Who has harmed you?" I looked around for the culprit, but they were nowhere to be seen.

She tried to say something, but all that came out was a hoarse cough and blood. Blood was leaking from her mouth and down her chin. I wiped it away with my sleeve and wrapped her in my arms.

I looked again to see if I could find the person who did this to my wife, but found nothing. Feeling a tug on my sleeve, I looked down to see where the arrow struck gushing with blood. She could not die, I would save her. I had to. She was all I had left  
besides our son Legolas.

I lifted her up off the ground and at that moment I noticed Tamar cowering where my wife had laid, completely uninjured. I decided to get information from her later, all that was on my mind was getting my wife to the healers.

I swiftly and gently as possible, ran to the healer's quarters, banging on every door yelling for them to help. When they came out of their rooms and saw their queen they immediately got to work, grabbing medicinal herbs and bandages. They told me to  
place her on a table and hold her hand. Pulling out the arrow was not going to be a painless process.

I grasped her hand tightly, as one healer snapped the piece of arrow protruding out of her chest. Another healer used forceps to extract the remaining piece of arrow and gasped. The entire arrowhead was soaked in a green liquid.

"Poison, and a nasty one at that. We need to act fast or we won't be able to save her."

"I don't care what you have to do, just save my wife!" I yelled.

"D-do not w-worry my love, e-everything will b-be...alright."

"Hush now my darling, you must save your strength. You must live, our son needs you. I need you. Please...do not leave me."

* * *

 **POV - Legolas**

I watched as a couple of guards came running in yelling my name.

"Prince Legolas! Prince Legolas! We have received word that your mother, the queen, is dying! The king needs you in the healing rooms immediately."

I looked over at my tutor and he nodded for me to go. I raced as fast as my legs could carry me to the healing rooms. Along the way, I saw Tamar walking in with an elderly couple. She looked fine so I didn't stop until I was in front of the healing rooms.  
Mother had to be alright. She had to be.

Once I got there, father took me into the room where mother was being looked after.

"My son." Mother croaked out lifting her arms to embrace me.

Father came around to the other side of the bed and kissed her forehead. His eyes fell to her abdomen and then I saw it. A large, deep gash, barely covered by bandages. Blood leaked through them staining mother's cream colored gown.

"Look at me Legolas." She cupped my face in her soft, porcelain hands, pushing hair behind my ear.

"Promise me you will protect and watch over Tamar for as long as you live. She will need guidance when her power shows itself so you must be there for her. Promise me this my son."

"I promise mother. I will guide her in any way I can."

"Good, you truly are your father's son." She smiled then suddenly her body erupted in a coughing fit and we were brought to another room to wait.

We sat down and father turned and brought me into his arms.

"Will she bealright father?" He stroked a hand through my hair.

"I hope, my son." We stayed in that position for a good half hour before a healer came out, with a saddened expression.

"I am truly sorry for your loss my king, we tried everything we could but the poison was too much for her body to take. It was beyond our power, but we took a sample of it so we could make an antidote if it were to ever arise again."

I looked up at father to see his expression change from hope to hatred in the blink of an eye.

"I want all my warriors to find this disgusting creature that has murdered my wife and bring them to me. Leave them alive, I will dispatch their death myself. Bring Tamar to the throne room immediately, there are things we must discuss." After that, he  
stormed off towards the throne room.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Sorry it's been so long since the last the update, school just started up again and our free time to write is very small now because of all the homework. But don't worry, we're trying our best to give you guys a chapter at least once or twice a month. Anyways enjoy!**

* * *

"Please! Stop, I'll do anything. Just please stop." I pleaded, looking up at the group of elf boys holding large sticks, ready to swing them again.

"Anything?" One of them smirked and pulled me up by my hair. He raised the club over my head, but a familiar hand grabbed the boy's arm.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." I looked over to see Legolas glaring down at the puny elf boy.

"And why not?"

"Hmm...I could have you locked in the dungeons for a couple days."

They looked at him like he wouldn't do it. He then pulled out a set of keys for the cells. With that, the three of them scurried off to who knows where. Legolas hurried over and crouched down to my level. Ever since mother died, the three of them had been bullying me. Five years had passed since her death and they still blamed me for the murder of their beloved queen. Only Legolas had stood by my me throughout it all. He was the only one i could tell about that night when i was summoned by the king.

* * *

" _Come in, Tamar." I heard as I approached the throne room's large doors. Heart pounding, I opened them and knelt before the king._

' _Don't cry, don't show any weakness or emotion.' I thought as I waited for the king to speak._

" _Have you heard the news, Tamar?" He spat my name, repulsed._

" _W-what news, my king?" He looked down upon me with an angry expression. But his face softened as he spoke,_

" _My wife, my precious love, has died._

 _I fell to my knees. I prayed this was an awful dream that I would soon wake from. But I knew in my heart it was not._

" _That cannot be true, I saw her only hours ago."_

" _It is true. She was killed by an unknown assassin."_

 _I could not hold in my emotions and began to weep, there at the feet of the king. He was angry with me, I could tell he blamed me for her death. But I didn't care at that moment, because I too blamed myself. If I wasn't here she would still be alive now._

 _After what seemed like an eternity, I heard the king descend from his throne to stand in front of me. I quickly wiped my tears and stood, ready to face him._

" _Yes, I do blame you for my wife's death. I will not deny it. Although she would not want me to cast you out because of my rage. You may stay here only until you are seen as fit to live on your own. That is all I will permit. However, if you take one step out of line, you will be banished and may never return as long as I live. Do you understand?"_

" _Yes, my lord." He nodded and dismissed me. I walked as calmly as I could out the doors and down the steps, but once in my room I locked the door and sobbed against it until I drifted off to sleep._

* * *

Everyday became harder without mother. There was now no one I could run to when I was scared or being bullied. No one to tell me great stories of old. No one, not even Legolas. It wasn't his fault, his father forbid him from speaking to me ever since the funeral. So I carried on alone, until one day I found myself back in the garden mother was so fond of. I didn't realize I had gone to the place of the attack when I saw drops of dried blood on the ground. Her blood. Then I knew I could not stay any longer. I might have been only ten years of human age, but being hated by everyone I couldn't stand it any longer. Today I would leave and start a new life on my own.

So I packed up my sparse belongings and hid my pack under my bed so no one would find it. Then I carried on with my day like nothing was different, planning my escape.

Night fell and I waited until everyone was asleep to leave. I carried a map in my hand where I had drawn my exact route of escape. I walked down the hall from my room, past the servants' quarters and down the steps to the wine cellar. I knew the guards down here were always drunk so it was no problem slipping past them and walking onto the barrel storage area. Right then I heard someone behind me.

"Tamar?" a familiar voice whispered.

I turned to see Legolas looking at me, puzzled.

"Why are you in the wine cellar so late at night? Have you lost something?"

"No, I have lost nothing but my strength to stay here any longer".

"You can't leave, you've lived here your whole life. You've never seen the outside. And what about all the memories you've made, we've...made?"

"I know, I don't want to leave but I cannot stay in a place where everyone thinks I killed your mother, their queen."

"Her death was not your fault, you have to know that. And maybe some blame you, but I would never blame you for her death. You are innocent, you have always been innocent."

"I am not innocent, I am a monster. A creature of the dark."

"What are you talking about?"

"I-I am not human nor elf, I am a creature of old. Our species was thought extinct many years ago, but some still live. I am a part of that species."

I made sure the guards were still out and began to change. My hair grew longer, my eyes turned red, and my fangs came down, ready to feed. Once he saw me he took a step back. I realized I had scared him. My only friend was afraid...of me. I couldn't do it, so I ran. I hit the lever and jumped into a barrel right before the floor opened up, dropping me into the river.

"Tamar!

I drifted down the river until I came to level ground, then looked over to see Legolas running to catch up. As he got closer to me he yelled,

"You're a vampire?!"

Suddenly the barrel tipped, then all went black.


End file.
